Through the years, play compositions of different types have been provided by practitioners in the toy arts to amuse children and adults and to aid in the development of manual skills and dexterity, as well as creativity. While the variety of such play material compositions is virtually endless, all generally involve the use of free-forming or malleable materials, such as oil base or water base gums and gel compounds which may be manipulated and shaped by the user. Certain materials have been provided which are moldable and tend to retain their shapes, such as modeling clay or the like. Others, however, have been provided which are looser and more free-flowing, such as novelty play materials and compositions. Still others are gel-like and provide interesting characteristics, such as shaking or quivering similar to gelatin dessert products.
Regardless of the type of play compositions used, it has remained imperative that such materials be safe for young children. Safety requirements have evolved through the years as safety concerns have grown. Generally, safety requirements mandate that play material compositions be nonirritating to the skin or eyes or the like, and be nontoxic if ingested. Additional requirements have been expected of these materials to avoid damage to clothing, upholstery fabric, or carpeting.
Play compositions having molding or modeling characteristics by which a child can represent people or objects are well known and generally comprise products of mineral origin, i.e., clay products, or vegetable origin, i.e., starch products. These particular materials are, in general, nonelastic and nonstretchable over significant lengths. Additionally, these modeling clays are messy and frequently have oils and other staining ingredients which are difficult to remove from carpets and fabrics. Elastomeric silicone-based play compositions are known and are essentially designed to be stretched, as well as to be rolled into a ball which has a high degree of elasticity or "bounce" under suddenly applied stress. However, silicone-based modeling compositions or puttys are generally known to have an unpleasant feel and have limited stretch capabilities, thereby limiting the material to a narrow field of play activity. Moreover, silicone puttys cannot be readily removed from fabric and carpets and, therefore, are not preferred materials for use by children.
Polyvinyl-based play compositions are known in the art as being child-user friendly. Specifically, polyvinyl alcohol has been found to be harmless if accidentally ingested, has no unpleasant odor or feel, and is readily removable from carpet or fabrics. However, most polyvinyl-based play or modeling compositions require the use of fillers to give physical integrity to the materials so as to enable the retention of detail or shape. Such polyvinyl-based play compositions are not elastic enough for ductility or stretchability and have minimal resiliency and bounce.
Recognizing the need to provide a more versatile play material, the present invention was configured. Specifically, there was significant interest in providing a play material that is kneadable, moldable, and elastic; that can be used for long periods of time without drying to the point that it becomes unusable; that would not be harmful if accidentally ingested; and that exhibits a bright, glistening and shiny colorful appearance with no unpleasant odor. It was further sought to have a play material that has bounce characteristics and is stretchable; which can be cleaned up and removed from carpets and fabrics with water; and which can be molded and retain detail until it is reformed. It was also important to produce a composition exhibiting all of the above properties while being moderate in cost.